


The First Sunrise is Full of Tears

by KairaKara101



Series: Dad!Libertus and Chubby!Prompto AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Dad!Libertus Ostium, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Glaives adopted Prompto, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, World of Ruin, chubby!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: The Darkness shall not last forever... a Brilliant Sunrise brings hope for many but fear for one... How can the sunrise be worth the happiness of their youngest? How can he enjoy the sunrise when it was gained by sacrificing a close friend? How can it be fair when the young fight a battle that they never wanted?
Series: Dad!Libertus and Chubby!Prompto AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/875625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Glaiveweek2020





	The First Sunrise is Full of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> For glaiveweek Day 1: Sunrise, rebuilding, time of mourning, time of healing

Pelna glanced up feeling the aches and tiredness from endless fighting against the Daemons. Nyx was warping around giving backup and sneaking in his own attacks. Crowe was casting magic spells at different Daemons. Libertus was ordering other glaives into positions to fight back. 

“Astrals, do you think Prompto is alright?” Crowe questioned as she zapped a daemon with some lightening magic. 

“He'll be fine. He's shown himself to be proficient at protecting himself and others these past few years,” Libertus replied confidently casting guard around some exhausted glaives.

“Yeah, Chocobo-kiddo should be fine. He's with his friends again,” Nyx pointed out pushing back against the daemons, “Luche! Could you hurry it up!”

“Shut your pie hole,” Luche retorted kneeling next to an opened power box fixing the wires until it zaps him, “shit... astrals fuck!”

“You okay over there?” Pelna questioned through the comms laughing softly at the sound of Luche's string of curses.

“You tell me, damn it,” Luche hissed cutting the bad wire and attaching the new one to the unbroken piece, “You would think since it broke, it wouldn't zap the shit out of me.”

“Oh stop being a baby, Luche,” Crowe stated throwing fire at another ice daemon that appeared.

“You come here and do this,” Luche growled annoyed glancing up at the electric line and the lights as it turns on once more, “Astrals. Done! Let's get out of here.”

“Finally!” Libertus yelled out with excitement, “Time to return to camp! Take out the rest of the Daemons in the area!”

Luche pushed to his feet in surprise seeing something light in the distance. It couldn't be... could it? Ten whole years of darkness.... Ten whole years of watching his friends and family fighting for survival in the darkness. 

“Luche! Watch out!” 

Luche threw up a shield blinking in shock. Did he really space out?

“Why is your head in the cloud?” Nyx yelled stabbing his kukuris into the Daemon's head. 

“Sorry... I just thought...,” Luche muttered blinking and shaking the strange thoughts out of his head staring towards the horizon. It must be his eyes playing tricks on him. He hadn't had a good night sleep in years. Every time he closed his eyes... he kept seeing Insomnia's fall and the lies, _betrayal_ , that other him had played in the death of his friends and family.

Luche stabbed a daemon in the side once the shield fell down. Nyx was warping throughout the battlefield killing daemons left and right. Pelna was helping some of the other glaives out with damage and crowd control. 

Their fighting took another forty minutes before the managed to clean out the Daemons in the area. That was when Luche saw it and that he wasn't imagining it. The others soon caught on at the brightness lightening up the sky at the horizon.

“Oh astrals, is that... the sun?” Pelna whispered in disbelief putting his dagger into its sheath, feeling hot tears form in his eyes.

“They did it,” Libertus muttered in awe and surprise wiping the wet tears flowing down his face, “Prompto and his friends did it.”

“Of course they did!” Crowe stated resting her hands on her hips.

Luche watched as the others celebrated with whoops of cheer and laughter. Yet his heart ached staring at the sunrise while his hand rubs absently at the burn scars that have healed and faded over time. 

How many of their friends and family were no longer here to see that brilliant sunrise? The first sunrise for the rest of their lives at the sacrifice of a friend. Was this worth it? Luche read about the prophecy regarding the little Princeling turned Chosen King. Was that sacrifice worth the heartache that he knows their little Chocobo must be feeling?

“Astrals, please hear my plea,” Luche muttered quietly to that radiant sunrise, “haven't those children sacrifice enough, fought enough, bled enough for your ridiculous games? Let them have their happiness, please.”

Luche jolted from his thoughts when Nyx's hand landed on his shoulder.

“Luche?”

“I hate it,” Luche whispered quietly not to disturb the others that were celebrating the light, “I hate that we had to sacrifice a young man for this light.”

“Luche....”

“I won't accept it... we did not fight with bleeding sweat and tears... for this family... to lose it now...,” Luche hissed out angrily, “I refuse.”

“Luche... come on. There's nothing we can do. You expect to fight against such an old prophecy,” Nyx stated quietly squeezing Luche's shoulder. 

“It's not fucking fair, Nyx!” Luche hissed pulling his shoulder away from Nyx's hand.

“I know, Luche... I know,” Nyx said softly looking at him with a gentle understanding smile, “we'll help him through it.”

“Nyx... please, I don't want to see his crying face anymore. I don't want to see him plaster on a fake smile on his face trying to please and convince us that he's okay,” Luche stated tiredly dropping his head onto Nyx's shoulder, “I can't bare it.”

“Oh, Luche. You're such a Mama Bear,” Nyx stated softly patting Luche's back gently, “we should head back... make it a place for him to return home to.”

“I still want to curse them,” Luche muttered watching the others crying over the sight of the sky, “but... what can a mere mortal do?”

“Quite frankly,” Pelna stated quietly coming over to them, “being mortal has nothing to do with it. We want something we fight for it. That's all.”

“Then we should have fought more,” Luche muttered pushing away from Nyx, “why the hell should those boys bare the burden of a mistake from thousands of years ago?”

“Luche...,” Libertus said calmly with a furrowed brow.

Crowe sighed patting Luche on the back, “let's head home. Not much more to do here.”

****

Libertus and the rest of the glaives entered the cars heading back towards Lestallum. Perhaps, now the rest of the inhabitants living in Eos could now rebuild and recover from the traumas that the eternal darkness left them with. Libertus stared out of the window. Some of those children that were born during the ten years of darkness, that sunrise would have been the first sunrise that they would have experienced. That in itself was mind-blowing. A whole generation of people that have never seen the sun. Only heard the stories from those that have.

Libertus glanced at Luche from the corner of his eye. He must have read something upsetting. It had been some time since Luche showed so much emotion. Ever since the Fall of Insomnia, Luche had been... more solemn and slightly lost, if his absent thoughts became more common and frequent. Libertus had been worried about asking Luche to come along on these missions at his increasing amount of absentmindedness. Luche never fully recovered from his injuries and at times... it felt like he was trapped inside his own mind. 

“Hey,” Crowe whispered leaning against Libertus's side, “you think he's okay?”

“Luche? No idea. Some days have been better than others,” Libertus replied calmly staring out the window.

“He almost got slammed into the ground by a Daemon, Bear,” Crowe hissed quietly. 

“I know.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Luche muttered sleepily from his corner of the car.

“Heh, then don't get slammed into the ground Luche,” Crowe teased with a shit-eating grin glancing over at the sleepily Luche. 

Luche opened his eyes and glared at her. 

“Ah, look there's the Luche we missed,” Crowe said smiling softly making him look away.

“Oh shut up,” Luche muttered covering his eyes with an arm re-nestling into a more comfortable position.

Nyx smiled fondly watching them. He knew Luche was having a difficult time healing from his injuries and the nightmares that plagued him constantly. Sure, the physical injuries have healed but the mental injuries have taken much longer to heal. Luche never talked about what they did to him before he managed to get them all out of Insomnia safely. Nyx caught Luche up at random times throughout the night wide awake tiredly staring up at the sky. He looked so haunted in those moments that Nyx couldn't bring himself to break whatever funk Luche got in.

****

The Dawn brought something else to Lestallum. Pelna would put the word of renewed hope. The future looked so much brighter since the sun was there to greet everyone with its warmth. Pelna wondered when Prompto would return to Lestallum. It would take time to get back from Insomnia. Perhaps, they should have went to help with the fight in Insomnia, but the people here needed some protection. In all honesty, Pelna was worried. It would be hard on Prompto if what Luche inferred earlier becomes truth.

He doesn't want Prompto to feel that heartache. He helped Libertus raise the boy and considered Prompto to be a son or at least close family. And they had some close calls with those he considered family in the last ten years. Luche alone gave him heartache. Nyx with his recklessness in battle. Libertus with his guilt at making it out of Insomnia relatively unharmed. Crowe with her temper always getting and fueling her magic. Pelna would be rich if he got paid every time those idiots gave him a heart attack.

Pelna finished putting the gear away when the sound of his name being called cheerfully made him look up. In the distance was Prompto smiling widely his arm wrapped around Noctis's shoulder. Ignis was walking beside them with Gladiolus on the other side. Behind them slightly was Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya both smiling with happiness and relief. Pelna laughed putting the item in his hand down and walking over to the group.

“Prompto!” Pelna greeted smiling widely, “Your Majesty, your highnesses, Ignis, Gladiolus, welcome back all of you. I'm surprised and glad to see all of you back safely.”

“Uncle Pelna! We're back and we did it! We punched Bahamut in the face!” Prompto stated happily running over and throwing his arms around Pelna's waist hugging tightly.

“You punched Bahamut...? What?” Pelna questioned surprised at the comment. Did they fight an Astral? The Astral? Luche was going to faint at that... Pelna could feel it. 

“Yeah, it's sort of a long story. I didn't want to accept Noct not being here to enjoy the world he helped to save, you know?” Prompto stated calmly still smiling widely, “where's dad and the others?”

“Libertus is at the work desk talking with Monica,” Pelna answered looking at the others, “Let's get everyone else somewhere so they can rest.”

“Okay, then I'll go see dad and the others,” Prompto replied grinning still, probably still high from the achievement. Pelna led them towards the hotel that was still functioning after all these years. Once inside, Pelna makes sure the others have settled in before walking with Prompto to go find the others. 

“Prompto,” Pelna said quietly pulling Prompto's attention, “I thought I should tell you that Luche's not having a good day today.”

“Oh... he's still....” Prompto whispered fidgeting with his bracelet, “he's not getting better?”

“He has his days, Prom... he'll get better,” Pelna answered patting Prompto on the shoulder, “he was worried about you.”

“He was?” Prompto questioned in worry, “he's not pushing himself again is he?”

“In all honesty, we're trying to keep him from working too much,” Pelna replied calmly moving them through the prongs of people looking for the familiar faces in the crowd, “but we're trying to make sure that he keeps occupied enough that he doesn't have time to think too much.”

“That's...”

“Ah, Libertus! Look who came back!” Pelna yelled waving smiling widely. 

“Prompto!” Libertus greeted smiling happily as he walked over quickly and pulled Prompto into a tight hug, squishing him to his chest, “welcome home, our Chocobo. It went well?”

“Yeah, we defied an Astral and punched the prophecy in the teeth!” Prompto answered hugging Libertus back tightly. 

“You're going to have to tell us the story over some kabobs, little Chocobo,” Libertus said softly releasing the hug, “you came back with Noctis?”

“Yup! I hated the prophecy. Also, I need to see Uncle Luche...,” Prompto said gently looking up at Libertus.

“Of course, I think he was at the little edible garden,” Libertus replied smiling, “he seemed to take up gardening surprisingly enough. I think it reminds him of his parents and his childhood.”

“Okay. I'll head there after I give my greetings to everyone.”

Libertus watched as Prompto went off to greet the others with Pelna, “I guess you told him about Luche?”

“Yeah... thought he should know since Luche was worried about him,” Pelna replied calmly. 

****

Prompto ran through Lestallum looking for the little edible garden. He knew it was back here. Inside of the little greenhouse, Luche was working on some herbs. Prompto looked into the greenhouse studying Luche. He looked tired still. Like no matter how much sleep he got, he wasn't going to feel rested. 

Prompto eased the door open stepping inside quietly. When he reached Luche's side, Luche glanced up slowly giving him a small tired smile. His gray blue eyes seemed slightly sunken in from restless and sleepless nights.

“Hey, Uncle Luche, I'm back,” Prompto greeted softly kneeling down next to him.

“P-prompto... welcome back,” Luche replied quietly holding onto some weeds to put into the waste bucket. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Prompto stated softly watching as Luche returned to tending to the plants. 

He heard Luche's quiet hummed response.

“Thank you for telling me about the prophecy all those years ago,” Prompto said quietly laying a hand on Luche's arm taking his attention away from his work., “We managed to avoid it. Avoid sacrificing Noctis to save the light.”

Luche closed his eyes tiredly with a faint smile, “I'm glad... little one... I'm so glad....” Luche leaned against the raised garden bed. 

“Uncle Luche,” Prompto said softly holding onto Luche's arm pulling him into a warm Ostium signature bear hug, “you don't have to shoulder that burden anymore. We're all safe now. Please focus on healing yourself now.”

“You really do take after Libertus,” Luche whispered quietly, “he's a horrible influence.”

“Oi!” Prompto said releasing the hug pouting, “he's not a horrible influence!”

“Okay fine... perhaps, he isn't.... Parenthood suits him,” Luche replied softly returning his attention to the raised garden bed. Prompto hummed leaning against Luche's side watching him work on the little edible garden.

“Uncle Luche... what type of herb is that?” 

“Hmm? This one is actually garlic. Those over there are rosemary, thyme, parsley, and oregano,” Luche said quietly pointing at the different herbs nearby.

“You think those herbs would work well with fish?”

“Of course,” Luche answered calmly, “get your friend to catch a good one and we'll cook it up. A celebration should be in order. There was so little to celebrate before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More to the Chubby!Prompto Universe! Ahh, I missed you. Also Luche why do you keep stealing the show, huh? Excuse me while I go and wrangle Luche into actually listening to me.


End file.
